custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Imagination Adventure with Barney! (1991)
Imagination Adventure with Barney is a Barney Home Video orignaliy released in November 2, 1996. Plot Barney takes B.J, Baby Bop and the kids on a imaginary trip to three places: The pizza bakery to make pizza, the North Pole to visit Mister Snowman, the beach to play with beach balls and toys, go underwater, build a sandcastle and get ice cream. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson) *B.J. (Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Shawn (John David Bennett) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Let's Play Together #The Land of Make-Believe #Just Imagine #The Airplane Song #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #The Wheels on the Bus #Mister Snowman #Winter's Wonderful #Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing / I'd Love to Sail) #That's What An Island Is #Colors All Around #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #Castles So High #Icy, Creamy, Ice Cream #I Love You End Credit Music #Winter's Wonderful #The Airplane Song #Games #I Love You Scenes in the Theme Song with the lyrics of the Theme Song where in place they are *Season 3 Opening Sequence *Barney coming to life and the kids hugging him (Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination) *Barney singing the first two lines of the first verse of "Mister Snowman" (And when he's tall, that's what we call a dinosaur senation) *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids singing the first line of the first verse of "The Wheels on the Bus" *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids singing the first line of the last verse of "Winter's Wonderful" *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids riding on their sail boat, singing the fourth line of "Sailing, Sailing" (Barney comes to play with us) *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids singing the first line of the first verse of "The Wheels on the Bus" (Whenever we may need him) *Barney hugging Shawn, Julie, Hannah and Kim while singing the third line of the first verse of "I Love You" (Barney can be your friend, too If you just make-believe him) *Season 3 title card saying "Imagination Adventure with Barney". Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" is used. *The same Chip and his voice used in this home video were also used in "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney". *The musical arrangements and background music from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" are used. *The arrangements for the end credit music from "Barney Safety" are used. *The set for Barney's Bakery used in this home video was also seen in "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney". *Shawn wears the same clothes from the "Shopping For A Surpise". *Carlos wears the same clothes from "Barney Live! In New York City". *Julie wears the same hair-style and clothes from "Barney Live! In New York City". *Tosha wears the same hair-style and clothes from "Once Upon a Time". *Robert wears the same clothes from "Barney's Adventure Bus". *Chip wears the same clothes from "Barney's Adventure Bus". *Kim wears the same hair-style and clothes from "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *Hannah wears the same hair-style and clothes from "We've Got Rhythm". *After the song "It's Good to Be Home", when BJ says "Well, it's better time for us to go, Sissy", the sound clip is taken from "Fun and Games". *During the end credits "The Airplane Song" is pitched down to -7. *Filming November 2, 1996. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the playground and BJ says "Hi everybody! What's happening?!" the sound clip of "Hi everybody!" is taken from "Sense-Sational Day" and the sound clip of "What's happening?!" is taken from "Sing and Dance with Barney", except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *Another episode with eight kids. Release Dates *November 2, 1996 *March 21, 1999 "Imagination Adventure with Barney!" Previews 1996 Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Barney's Sense-Sational Day Preview *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) *Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) *Imagination Adventure with Barney! Title Card Closing *End Credits *Kids for Character Preview *Barney's Fun & Games Preview *Barney's Talent Show Preview Category:Season 3 Videos Category:1996 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 3